Saputangan
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: Sehelai saputangan darimu, awal dari kisah ini ... A One Piece story with Killer x fem!Penguin, still in Indonesian, but ... please enjoy? Khukhukhu


**Title : Saputangan**

 **Genre : Just fluff?**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : 1.528 words**

 **Author : Leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: Killer x Penguin**

 **Cast : Killer, fem!Penguin**

 **Warning : Genderbender for Penguin! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness and fluff is everywhere, so beware !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

Tangga menuju stasiun _subway_ penuh sesak oleh orang-orang lalu lalang. Siswa hingga pekerja, berseragam hingga berjas; semuanya berjalan cepat menuju kereta yang datang setiap lima hingga sepuluh menit sekali. Percikan air di berbagai area, payung yang basah, sampai jaket anti air yang menggantung di ransel, menjadi pemandangan serupa di antara perbedaan warna kulit, gaya rambut, bentuk wajah dan pakaian orang-orang itu. Hari Sabtu siang, di luar stasiun bawah tanah, rintik hujan membasahi permukaan bumi.

Sesosok gadis dengan rambut sebahu dan topi berwarna biru gelap berlari di tengah keramaian. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecokelatan melemas dan tampak basah, begitu pula dengan jaket berwarna putih gading yang dia kenakan. Gadis itu mendekap sebuah tas ransel berwarna senada dengan topi yang dia kenakan, dan hanya tas itu saja yang selamat dari guyuran air hujan di luar sana. Masih dengan kecepatan yang sama, dia berlari menuju loket, membayar tiket untuk tujuan stasiun ketujuh, lalu berjalan cepat menuju palang pintu.

Di depan palang, antrian panjang membuat larinya terhenti. Dengan napas tersengal, dia berdiri di dalam antrian, sembari berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sebelah tangan dia gunakan untuk mengambil sapu tangan yang tersimpan di kantong terdepan tas ransel yang masih dia dekap. Gadis itu ingat dia sempat menyelipkan sebuah saputangan hadiah dari salah seorang sahabatnya satu tahun yang lalu; sebuah saputangan berwarna kuning cerah dengan garis-garis hitam membentuk bola-bola virus. Motif yang aneh, tapi sahabatnya berkata bahwa saputangan itu sangat sesuai untuk lingkaran pertemanan mereka yang sama-sama berasal dari jurusan kedokteran.

Beberapa kali si gadis merogoh semua kantong di ranselnya, namun tak sekali pun dia menemukan saputangan yang dimaksud. Bahkan tisu _travel pack_ yang selalu ada di dalam tas itu pun mendadak menghilang. Pastilah tisu itu habis tanpa dia sadari. Sial sekali, padahal dia benar-benar basah sekarang. Terkadang gadis itu ingin menyalahkan diri sendiri atas sikapnya yang seringkali acuh tak acuh terhadap siaran berita di televisi. Paling tidak, seharusnya dia menonton berita prakiraan cuaca. Hujan turun tepat di saat dia sedang berjalan di trotoar menuju stasiun _subway_ , sementara payung dan jas hujan miliknya tertinggal di dalam kamar yang dia sewa bersama sahabatnya yang lain. Untunglah dia bisa menyelamatkan tas ransel yang berisi buku-buku berat dan benda-benda lain yang berharga, mendekapnya dengan erat hingga mencapai tangga menuju stasiun yang dia tuju.

Mengembuskan napas pasrah, dia mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan telapak tangan yang terasa lembap. Pendingin ruangan di stasiun itu disetel dengan kecepatan maksimal dan suhu rendah, membuat kedua pipinya yang basah terasa membeku. Betapa beruntung karena hanya tinggal sepuluh orang lagi sebelum gilirannya melewati palang pintu. Dia akan segera tiba di peron dan _subway_ akan datang tak lama kemudian. _Mudah-mudahan saja di dalam sana tidak akan sedingin ini_ , harapnya dalam hati, walau itu kadang-kadang tidak benar juga. Seringkali sistem pendingin di dalam _subway_ jauh lebih baik daripada sistem penghangat, dan dia masih bisa merasakan jaket putih gading yang terpasang di tubuhnya masihlah sangat lembap, tak akan mampu melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Baru saja gadis itu akan melangkah maju, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menyentuh bahunya, mengejutkan si pemudi hingga menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah setengah bingung.

Sebuah tangan lain terulur ke arahnya. Di tangan berkulit _tan_ itu tergenggam sebuah saputangan putih dengan garis-garis berwarna biru. Mata si gadis bergerak menyusuri tangan tersebut hingga harus mendongak ke arah wajah orang yang berdiri di belakang. Dia adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi—mungkin 180 cm lebih, tebaknya—, dengan rambut pirang yang lebat, serta poni panjang menutupi hingga separuh dari wajahnya, hingga gadis itu tak dapat melihat mata si pemuda dengan jelas. Dia tersenyum lembut, lalu berkata, "Silakan pakai saputangan milikku. Kau lebih membutuhkannya."

Si gadis mengerjap beberapa kali dengan ekspresi bingung yang kentara. Namun dia harus segera menanggapi, jika tidak tentulah akan terasa tidak sopan. "Tidak, aku … maksudku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi … terima kasih atas bantuannya." Dia menyahut dengan begitu canggung. Dia selalu bersikap seperti itu jika bertemu dengan orang asing. Sahabatnya sendiri mengakui sikapnya yang terlalu kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, pakai saja. Kau tampak basah sekali," ujar pemuda itu lagi. "Tidak membawa payung?"

Pemuda itu masih memaksa. Sesungguhnya dia tak ingin merepotkan, tapi wajahnya yang masih basah makin terasa dingin oleh terpaan pendingin ruangan. Sebuah saputangan tentu akan sangat membantu. Dengan malu-malu, si gadis menerima uluran saputangan itu dan berucap, "Terima kasih. Dan ya, aku lupa membawa payung hari ini."

Pemuda itu tersenyum makin lebar. Begitu manis, sampai-sampai gadis itu rasanya ingin ikut tersenyum dan dadanya terasa hangat. "Akan merepotkan sekali jika tidak membawa payung di cuaca seperti ini. Musim panas selalu berakhir dengan hujan dadakan, kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

Seharusnya dia merasa segan karena perhatian itu datang dari seseorang yang asing sama sekali, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Si gadis dapat merasakan pipinya yang sedikit merona, ikut menghangat karena senyum dan saran dari pemuda itu terasa begitu tulus dan jujur. "Akan kuingat hal itu," sahutnya singkat, namun tak memungkiri rasa hangat di hatinya.

Tak terasa giliran gadis itu untuk melewati palang pintu pun tiba. Dia memasukkan kertas tiket ke dalam mesin hingga palang pintu terbuka, lalu melewati dan mengambil kembali kertas tersebut. Tak lupa dia menyeka wajah dan leher dengan saputangan yang diberikan oleh pemuda asing berambut pirang itu. Betapa lega. Wajahnya tak lagi basah, sehingga dingin udara saat itu tak terasa begitu mengganggu. Ah, dan saputangan itu beraroma _mint_ yang segar. Wangi yang sama persis dengan tubuh si pemuda.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Tak tahu mengapa, dia ingin mencari pemuda itu. Tetapi bola mata kecokelatannya tak menemukan si pemuda di mana pun. Mungkin dia menaiki _subway_ yang lain, atau naik di gerbong yang berbeda. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena mereka tak sempat saling mengenal terlebih dahulu. Entah kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat mengembalikan saputangan putih dengan garis-garis biru itu?

Lamunannya terhenti ketika _subway_ yang dia tunggu memasuki peron. Si gadis pun mulai melangkah setelah para penumpang yang turun di stasiun itu keluar dari gerbong. Ternyata dia memilih gerbong yang cukup sepi. Penumpang yang memang telah berada di sana tak begitu banyak—mungkin hanya sekitar tujuh orang, sementara yang memasuki gerbong tak lebih dari lima orang, termasuk dirinya.

Gadis itu duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah, di deretan yang tak banyak diisi orang. Ketika pintu gerbong hampir tertutup, sosok bersurai pirang yang sebelumnya dia cari memasuki gerbong dengan tergesa-gesa. Di dalam gerbong yang tak begitu ramai, si gadis akhirnya dapat memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan lebih jelas. Tubuhnya benar-benar tinggi, dengan surai pirang indah yang memanjang hingga ke paha. Si pemuda memakai kemeja motif polkadot yang ditutupi sebuah jaket kulit di atasnya, dan celana _jeans_ bergaya _cowboy_. Sebuah ransel hitam tertambat di punggung, serta sebuah payung berwarna putih dan biru tergenggam di tangan—corak yang sama dengan saputangan yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam genggaman tangan si gadis. Dia sempat tertegun sejenak; perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang, kagum dan terheran-heran.

Keterkejutan tak berhenti sampai di sana. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu duduk tepat di sebelah si gadis, membuatnya bersikap makin kikuk. Di antara kebingungan bagaimana memulai percakapan, pemuda itu menyahut lebih dahulu.

"Sial sekali, tiba-tiba aku harus ke toilet tepat setelah melewati palang."

Gadis itu mau tak mau tersenyum mendengarnya. Pemuda itu pergi ke toilet, oleh sebab itu dia tak bisa menemukannya di mana pun. "Kau beruntung karena tidak ketinggalan kereta."

Dia mengangguk. "Kau terlihat lebih segar setelah menyeka wajahmu. Pendingin ruangan membuat wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat. Terlalu dingin, bukan begitu?"

Menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal, gadis itu menjawab, "Ya … terima kasih atas saputangan yang kau pinjamkan."

"Aku senang dapat membantu."

Lagi-lagi si gadis terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Padahal ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan, tetapi rasanya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan. Bagaimana cara mengembalikan saputangan ini? Siapa namanya, dan bagaimana dia dapat menghubungi pemuda itu? Di tengah kebimbangan, si pemuda bersurai pirang kembali menyahut seakan-akan menjawab sebagian pertanyaan yang ingin diucapkan olehnya.

"Oh ya, namaku Killer. Dan aku tinggal di dekat universitas K. Siapa namamu?"

 _Killer_ , _di dekat universitas K_. Gadis itu mencatat nama dan area tempat tinggal si pemuda dalam hati. "Namaku Penguin. Aku tinggal di dekat stasiun H. Dan … _um_ , bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu? Maksudku, jika aku ingin mengembalikan saputangan ini, tentu saja …"

Lagi-lagi dia merasa canggung hingga menghentikan kalimat yang terucap, namun senyum Killer malah terkembang. Senyum manis yang membuat Penguin, si gadis, merasa kembali ingin ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu membuka tas ransel miliknya, mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan pena, lalu menulis sebaris nomor telepon. Dia merobek kertas dari buku tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya kepada gadis bersurai kecokelatan itu.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor telepon ini."

Penguin menerima kertas itu dengan senyum terkembang begitu saja di wajahnya. Senyum yang membuat mata kecokelatannya menyipit bak bulan sabit. "Terima kasih, aku pasti akan mengembalikan saputangan ini secepatnya."

Killer mengangguk. "Jangan merasa terbebani. Kau boleh mengembalikannya kapan pun kau bisa. Aku akan menunggumu menghubungiku di nomor itu."

Penguin kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Menunggu? Pemuda ini akan menunggunya menghubungi? Apakah itu berarti … dia ingin mereka tetap saling berkontak? Seketika secercah rona kembali menjalari pipinya yang putih bersih. Dengan sikap kikuk yang sama, dia mengeratkan topi yang dikenakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menghubungimu kembali. Pasti." Dalam gumam, dia berjanji.

 **END? TBC?**

 **Author's Note:**

Fic baru lagi, TAPI INI BEKASAN LOMBA YANG GAGAL, OKE?

Sama seperti Luput, ini adalah hasil lomba cerpen yang ku kembalikan ke fitrah(?)nya. Juga tidak berhasil masuk naskah yang dibukukan, JADI BENAR-BENAR AMAN BUAT DIKONSUMSI PUBLIK *slapped*

Aku selalu mencintai KilGuin, _they are worth for MORE FLUFF_. Ingin ku jadikan versi English, _but_ … tch, _I don't even have time to eat and sleep properly_ , jadi tunggu saja apakah nanti bakal dibuat English version atau tidak, DAN SEBETULNYA AKU SUDAH PUNYA BAYANGAN KE MANA CERITA INI AKAN BERLANJUT, tetapi lagi-lagi terbentur oleh kesibukan pekerjaan yang tiada tara. Jadi kita lihat saja nanti.

 _For you who love this fic, would you please to leave any review/comment and like/vote_?


End file.
